


you look perfect

by corbrinas



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season 2, Snow Ball (Stranger Things), i don't really know what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbrinas/pseuds/corbrinas
Summary: el's pov at the snow ball





	you look perfect

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a lucaya fanfic and i converted it bc i thought it would fit mileven better
> 
> (also this is kinda based off a personal experience so sorry if it doesn't make sense)

His hands felt like fire holding me. His breath was ice against my face.  
  
There was barely any space between us, forcing me to look up into his kind brown eyes.  
  
The music playing through the speakers suddenly disappeared, being replaced by my pounding heartbeat.  
  
The eye contact between us never faltered, only continuing to grow in intensity. 

We swayed side to side as if we were the only two people in the world.  
  
I bit my lip, stopping myself from acting on impulse from the passion of the moment.  
  
The colour of his eyes was burning into my brain. The specific shade of brown that held me captive with a single glance.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts for a moment to listen to the music we were dancing to.  
  
The words filled my ears while the melody tugged on my heartstrings.  
  
I felt emotion flow through my body, my heart beating in my fingertips.  
  
Tingles came from my waist where his hands were holding me, keeping me safe.  
  
The pounding of my heart became too much.  
  
The emotions inside me were going crazy, an explosion of butterflies in my stomach.

I couldn't hold it back anymore.

I leaned in. 

He leaned in too.  
  
It was as if there were sparks inside of me, fireworks exploding in my chest.  
  
I pulled away to look at bright eyes once more.  
  
A shy smile grew on my face and I felt my cheeks burn red.  
  
He smiled back at me, his face as flushed as mine.  
  
The song came to an end, but the fireworks inside of me didn't.  
  
I felt connected to him in a way I never had before.  
  
This feeling is perfect.  
  
_He is perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first stranger things fic, sorry it's really short


End file.
